


Welcome to WC

by Ozero_Kate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Identity Reveal, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozero_Kate/pseuds/Ozero_Kate
Summary: Когда за считанные секунды до обратной трансформации Ледибаг залетела в женский туалет коллежа, она не думала, что столкнется там с Котом Нуаром. Когда талисманы обоих героев издали последний сигнал, она не предполагала, что ее напарником окажется Адриан. И уж точно не могла предположить, что они будут заперты в одной туалетной кабинке, а по ту сторону дверцы Хлоя, Лила и Алья будут спорить о том, с кем же должен встречаться младший Агрест.





	Welcome to WC

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Welcome to WC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715923) by [Omeganian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganian/pseuds/Omeganian)



**Все дороги ведут в туалет**

      Если бы еще час назад кто-нибудь сказал Маринетт, что она окажется в  _такой_  ситуации, то девушка бы посчитала его сумасшедшим. Но реальность — к сожалению или счастью — способна на такие выдумки, которые даже человеку с богатейшей фантазией не снились, а цепочка случайных совпадений, как оказалось, может повлечь за собой невообразимые последствия.  
  
      Запустил эту цепочку Ким, решивший смешать колу с ментосом в мужском туалете коллежа «Франсуа Дюпон», в результате чего не только все стены, пол, потолок и вошедший оправиться месье Дамоклес оказались залиты шипящей пеной, но и каким-то непонятным образом (опять же по вине поспешившего ретироваться Кима) вдребезги разбилось окно. Акуманизация обычно держащего себя в руках директора не заставила себя ждать, благо и злодеем он был безобидным, отчего победить его удалось достаточно быстро.  
  
      Вот только «Чудесное Исцеление» Ледибаг почему-то не затронуло мужской туалет коллежа, пополнив цепочку совпадений еще несколькими звеньями. Во-первых, разбитое окно временно заколотили фанерой, а во-вторых, от бабочки Бражника пришлось освобождать школьного уборщика, который был вынужден устранять последствия шалостей Кима.  
  
      Капитан Чистоплюй оказался противником сложным, поскольку везде, где бы он ни проходил, полы становились начищены до идеального блеска, заставляя героев скользить, словно по льду. Да и за шутки злодей все норовил прополоскать Коту рот с мылом. Немудрено, что битва закончилась тогда, когда Камни Чудес героев издавали уже четвертый сигнал.  
  
      Ледибаг помчалась в укрытие по самому короткому пути, который привел ее в женский туалет коллежа.  
  
      Куда спустя секунду через окно ввалился Кот Нуар.  
  
      А уже в следующий миг розово-зеленая вспышка открыла опешившим напарникам личности друг друга.  
  
      Адриан и Маринетт, узнавшие любимых с новой стороны, еще долго могли бы изумленно хлопать глазами, вот только на этом цепочка совпадений обрываться не собиралась. Ведь в туалет, чтобы поправить макияж, направлялась мадемуазель Буржуа в сопровождении неизменной Сабрины.  
  
      Первым, благодаря своему чуткому слуху, среагировал Адриан, за руку утянув Маринетт в одну из кабинок, которую тотчас же изнутри закрыл на замок. Так девушка и оказалась запертой в туалетной кабинке с любовью всей своей жизни, по совместительству являющейся раздражающим напарником, по уши влюбленным в нее. Воистину, непредсказуемы повороты судьбы!..  
  
      Колесо которой не переставало бешено крутиться.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Закусив губу, Маринетт смущенно опустила взгляд вниз. Чувствуя, как пылают ее щеки, она покрывалась краской еще больше. Девушка ощущала на себе взгляд Адриана, но не знала,  _каким_  он был. Почему-то она почти не думала о том, что Котом Нуаром оказался Агрест, куда больше ее волновало то, как он сам отреагировал на настоящую личность Леди.  
  
      От волнения сердце Маринетт стучало так сильно, что она боялась, что этот стук услышит копошащаяся у раковины Хлоя, обнаружит их укрытие, устроит скандал… И что это доставит Адриану серьезные проблемы.  
  
      Маринетт казалось, что стук заглушал даже доносившийся из сумочки хруст печенья, чавканье квами за спиной Адриана, шум воды и неразборчивое лепетание Сабрины. Она медленно поднесла руку к груди, словно надеясь таким образом успокоить сердцебиение, но оно только усилилось, когда ее дрожащие пальчики оказались в плену теплых ладоней Агреста.  
  
      Девушка вздрогнула, все так же не в силах поднять взгляд.  
  
      Разочарование? Презрение? Насмешка? Что теперь чувствует Адриан, узнав,  _с кем_  сражался бок о бок эти два года? Воображение начало рисовать картины того, как рушится их с Нуаром командная работа, как родной напарник говорит, что собирается искать себе другую Леди, а Адриан прилюдно объявляет о том, что никогда и ни за что не полюбит Маринетт и отдает предпочтение Хлое, а потом берет мадемуазель Буржуа за руку и уходит с ней в романтический закат.  
  
      В мысли о худшем Маринетт погрузилась так сильно, что забыла о том, что в данный момент за руку Адриан держит  _ее_ , а не Хлою, и опомнилась только тогда, когда чье-то горячее дыхание опалило тыльную сторону ее ладони.  
  
      С трудом сдержав писк (не хватало еще, чтобы их застукали!), Маринетт осознала, что ее руку только что поцеловал Адриан.  
  
      Этот поцелуй вызвал в сознании Маринетт системный сбой, разделив внутренний голос на два, причем, придерживавшихся противоположных точек зрения о том, что делать в этой ситуации. Один голос восторженно верещал о том, что Адриан поцеловал тыльную сторону ее ладони, а значит, и до свадьбы недалеко, заставляя девушку еще ниже опускать голову в надежде, что Агрест не увидит, как сильно краснеют ее щеки от этих мыслей. Другой голос напоминал, что перед ней Кот Нуар, а подобную наглость ему прощать не следует. Поэтому, продолжая смущенно краснеть и не смея вырвать свою руку из руки Адриана, готового поцеловать ее еще раз, Маринетт легонько пнула его под коленку.  
  
      Адриан ойкнул, но руку не отпустил.  
  
      — Ты что-то сказала? — вопрос Хлои заставил Маринетт напрячься. Неужели она их все же услышала?  
  
      — Нет, — ответила Сабрина, — тебе показалось.  
  
      — У меня, к твоему сведению, отличный слух! — возмутилась мадемуазель Буржуа, но после все же проявила снисхождение к спутнице. — Так что, говори, что ты хотела.  
  
      — Но я же молчала, — пролепетала Ренкомпри, а в ее голосе почему-то можно было расслышать виноватые нотки.  
  
      — А кто тогда говорил? — усмехнулась дочь мэра. — Я, что ли?  
  
      Маринетт сглотнула подступивший к горлу комок. Это из-за ее пинка Адриан ойкнул, а значит, именно она будет виновата, если Хлоя их обнаружит. И ведь за себя Маринетт совсем не боялась: она уже давно научилась не обращать внимания на истерики мадемуазель Буржуа (хотя и не отказалась бы посмотреть на ее лицо, когда та увидит,  _с кем_  Дюпен-Чен находится в одной кабинке). А вот Адриан от этого мог бы пострадать. Им уже однажды приходилось сражаться со злодеем, причиной акуманизации которого стало то, что его застукали в женском туалете, и Маринетт совершенно не хотела, чтобы Адриан проходил через подобное. О нем ведь могут пойти всякие слухи, что точно отразится на его карьере, после чего Габриель Агрест обязательно запрет сына в особняке на веки вечные, не выпуская ни в коллеж, ни на патруль! Да и ей, наверняка, выпишут десяток исков за то, что она посмела затащить Адриана в эту треклятую кабинку (несмотря на то, что на деле это он ее сюда затащил), и Маринетт будет вынуждена распрощаться с мечтой о карьере дизайнера, а самое главное — забыть о желании стать мадам Агрест! Так и придется на чувства Нуара отвечать… Стоп. Это же Адриан. Черт возьми, в таком случае, быть ей старой девой до конца своих дней!  
  
      Чертов Кот. Мало того, что посмел оказаться любовью всей ее жизни, так еще и втянул во все это!  
  
      Разом позабыв о смущении и панике, Маринетт подняла голову, чтобы бросить гневный взгляд на Кота… Вот только встретившись глазами с Адрианом Агрестом, тотчас же опустила ее обратно.  
  
      Адриан. Агрест. Влюбленно. Смотрел. На. Нее.  
  
      Адриан, акума его побери, Агрест, о котором Маринетт грезила днями и ночами, смотрел на нее влюбленным взглядом с глупейшей блаженной улыбкой на лице (точь-в-точь такую месяц назад Ледибаг видела на Коте, когда случайно проболталась, как именно освободила его от чар Разлучника). Девушка готова была сгореть от смущения, растечься розовой лужицей, улететь на седьмое небо от счастья даже без помощи волшебного йо-йо. Она и подумать не могла, что когда-нибудь Адриан будет смотреть на нее так (и что произойдет это в женском туалете коллежа «Франсуа Дюпон»), отчего даже поймала себя на мысли: а не снится ли ей все это?  
  
      — Я нашел тебя, моя Леди, — прошептал парень над самым ухом.  
  
      И все-таки не сон. Ведь ни в каком даже самом страшном сне Адриан не оказался бы Котом. Не то чтобы Маринетт была против… Просто ближайшие пару часов это будет слишком непривычно.  
  
      — Кстати, Сабрина, — голос Хлои заставил Маринетт и Адриана вспомнить, что они не одни, — ты сделала то, о чем я просила?  
  
      — Да, сумочку должны доставить к понедельнику, — отрапортовала Ренкомпри.  
  
      — Я не об этом, — Маринетт готова была поклясться, что Хлоя закатила глаза. — Ты все подготовила для моего свидания с Адрианчиком?  
  
      Сабрина что-то пролепетала в ответ, но Дюпен-Чен это уже не слушала. Еще полчаса назад, когда они сражались с Капитаном Чистоплюем, некий Котяра клялся ей в вечной любви, а теперь выясняется, что у него запланировано свидание с Хлоей?! И сразу после того, как личность Ледибаг оказалась раскрыта! Сердце Маринетт болезненно сжалось, она почувствовала себя преданной, посчитав, что без маски ни Адриану, ни Нуару не нужна. И ее совершенно не волновало то, что с момента раскрытия Адриан все время был с ней (причем, в одной тесной кабинке), отчего никак не мог связаться с Хлоей и позвать ее на свидание.  
  
      — Бабник, — одними губами прошептала она, однако для чуткого слуха Агреста этого было достаточно.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Адриан вмиг побледнел.  
  
      Ни о каком свидании с Хлоей и прежде не могло быть и речи, а тем более сейчас, когда он наконец узнал, кем была его Леди! Вот только как объяснить это Маринетт, учитывая тот факт, что от Хлои с Сабриной их все еще отделяла тоненькая дверца туалетной кабинки? Да что б им одним камамбером питаться, сколько вообще можно торчать перед раковиной?! Нет бы поскорее уйти и оставить Адриана наедине с его Принцессой, чтобы они могли прояснить все недоразумения, начать встречаться и, желательно, пожениться в скором будущем.  
  
      — Вы точно проведете незабываемый вечер! — продолжала верещать Сабрина, рассказывая о том, какой вид открывается из окна ресторана, столик в котором она забронировала. В разговоре девушки то и дело употребляли слова «идеальная пара», тем самым усугубляя положение Агреста.  
  
      — Моя Леди, это все ложь, — отчаянно прошептал он, чувствуя себя так, будто бы его поймали на измене. Но ведь он даже не думал о том, чтобы ей изменять! — Хлоя все придумала, ни на какое свидание я с ней не собираюсь.  
  
      Адриан хотел сказать еще и о том, что все серенады, которые Кот посвящал своей Леди, распространяются и на Маринетт, что он любит ее и без маски, но, увы, ему пришлось резко замолчать.  
  
      Хлоя закрутила кран, и вода перестала шуметь, а значит, малейший шорох из туалетной кабинки эхом бы раздался по всему туалету.  
  
      А допустить, чтобы их с Маринетт здесь застали, причем в такой ситуации, Адриан не мог. Он был готов к выговору от отца, но не смел поставить под угрозу честь своей Леди, не желая ей участи быть застуканной с парнем в туалетной кабинке. Хотя отчасти Агреста и грела мысль, что если это произойдет, весь коллеж будет знать, что Маринетт —  **его** Принцесса.  
  
      Девушка подняла на парня недоверчивый взгляд.  
  
      Понимая, что он ничего не может сказать, ведь иначе Хлоя с Сабриной их услышат, Адриан посмотрел в глаза Маринетт со всей искренностью, на которую был способен. Недоверие на лице его возлюбленной сменилось смущением, но Агрест прекрасно осознавал: рано еще радоваться триумфу, поэтому он решил усилить эффект, пустив в ход все свое кошачье обаяние и модельное очарование.  
  
      На сей раз «ой» Адриан смог сдержать, хотя так и не понял, за что его снова пнули.  
  
      Он надеялся, что у него будет возможность получить ответ на этот вопрос, ведь судя по разговору, одноклассницы собирались наконец-то покинуть туалет…  
  
      Вот только все эти надежды тотчас же рухнули.  
  
      — И не забудь проследить за тем, чтобы фотографии со свидания появились во всех таблоидах, — произнесла Хлоя. — Все должны знать, что Агрест — мой.  
  
      — Твой? — увы, девушки не только никуда не ушли, более того: к ним неожиданно присоединилась Лила. — К твоему сведению, мы с ним встречаемся, — заявила она.  
  
      Ситуация становилась все хуже и хуже. Во всяком случае, плечи Маринетт затряслись, а это ничего хорошего не предвещало.  
  
      — Врешь, — впервые Адриан был благодарен Хлое, озвучившей его мысли. Он судорожно закивал, пытаясь таким образом сообщить любимой, что в словах мадемуазель Росси не было ни слова правды.  
  
      — Сама у него спроси, — хмыкнула Лила. Она держалась с такой уверенностью, что даже Адриан на секунду засомневался, а не согласился ли он случайно стать ее парнем. Но тотчас же прогнал эту мысль: у его сердца только одна хозяйка. Которая, к сожалению, в данный момент больше верила Лиле, нежели ему, чем очень задевала и мужское, и кошачье самолюбие.  
  
      — А вот и спрошу. Сабрина, телефон!  
  
      Внезапно осознав, что новому хиту Джаггеда Стоуна не время раздаваться в женском туалете коллежа «Франсуа Дюпон», Адриан с молниеносной скоростью достал из кармана смартфон и с ловкостью ниндзя вытащил из него аккумулятор.  
  
      — Вне зоны действия… — вздохнула Хлоя. — В любом случае, Адрианчик бы сказал, что любит только меня.  
  
      — Мечтай, — фыркнула Росси. — Он — мой.  
  
      — Нет, мой. Мы знаем друг друга с детства, и какой-то пигалице, прилетевшей черт знает откуда, не встать между нами!  
  
      — По секрету скажу, за все эти годы ты ему до ужаса надоела.  
  
      — Сабрина! — взвизгнула Буржуа.  
  
      — Адриан любит Хлою, — верная Ренкомпри тотчас же вступила в бой. — Это же очевидно.  
  
      — Адриан любит меня.  
  
      — Нет, меня.  
  
      Словесная перепалка Лилы и Хлои все набирала обороты, девицы спорили так громко, что Агрест понял: вот он шанс. Не боясь быть услышанным в таком-то шуме, он рывком притянул Маринетт к себе (тотчас же покраснев от проявленной смелости) и принялся шептать ей о том, что в разговорах по ту сторону двери не было ни слова правды. Парень извинялся и объяснялся, надеясь донести до обожаемой Леди все свои чувства, совершенно не замечая, что та почему-то совсем обмякла в его руках и вряд ли бы устояла на ногах, если бы он ее отпустил.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Еще десять минут назад Маринетт готова была проклясть этот день вместе с туалетной кабинкой, но сейчас она чувствовала, будто находится в раю. В объятьях Адриана было так тепло и уютно, что не хотелось ни о чем думать, а от слов, которые он все шептал и шептал ей на ухо, она и вовсе теряла голову вместе с сознанием. Вот бы Хлоя и Лила как можно дольше препирались, чтобы этот чудесный момент никогда не заканчивался!  
  
      О чем уж они там спорили?  
  
      — Да мы с ним вчера любовались закатом! — донесся до обрывков сознания Маринетт голос Лилы. — И Адриан сказал…  
  
      Маринетт вздрогнула, будто ее ударили током, и вырвалась из объятий Агреста.  
  
      Вот подлец! Он ей, значит, слова любви шепчет, а сам вчера со всякими итальянками развлекался? И это в то время, когда у них патруль?! Стоп. Но Нуар ведь был на патруле. Послал вместо себя двойника? Нет. Двойник бы не смог так глупо шутить. Может, Росси говорила о каком-то другом Адриане?  
  
      — И поэтому Агрест — мой! — торжественно закончила свою речь Лила.  
  
      — Нет, мой, — не унималась Хлоя, на удивление даже не собиравшаяся звонить папочке. — Да кто угодно это подтвердит. Не так ли, Сабрина?  
  
      В то время как Сабрина поддакивала подруге, Адриан так усердно мотал головой, отрицая ее слова, что Маринетт даже готова была ему поверить.  
  
      — Твоя собачка — это не «кто угодно», — заметила Лила.  
  
      — Значит, спросим у первой зашедшей в этот туалет, — заключила Буржуа, разрушив последнюю надежду Агреста остаться с Маринетт наедине.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Время тянулось до ужаса медленно. Квами давно дремали в сумках хозяев, Маринетт сверлила взглядом пол, Адриан любовался почти своей Леди, не замечая появляющихся под ее взглядом дырок, а Лила и Хлоя больше не спорили, ожидая, когда в туалет зайдет кто-то еще (и ведь даже на начавшийся урок идти не собирались!), отчего в помещении царила тишина, а значит, застрявшей в туалетной кабинке парочке приходилось быть предельно осторожными, чтобы случайно не привлечь к себе внимание.  
  
      Маринетт уже успела пожалеть о том, что повелась на слова Лилы и вырвалась из объятий возлюбленного, ведь иначе она могла бы все это время прижиматься к нему, оправдывая себя тем, что любое лишнее движение — источник звука. От того, что Адриан оказался Нуаром, ее любовь к нему меньше не стала. Напротив, девушка даже поймала себя на мысли, что так ей будет легче общаться с Агрестом, ведь с Котом она за словом в карман не лезла. Вот только эту мысль почти сразу же вытеснили воспоминания о бесконечных подкатах хвостатого, но теперь в воображении он представал без маски. Черт возьми, от чар Разлучника поцелуем она освобождала Адриана, подзатыльники давала Адриану, раз за разом отшивала Адриана, наручниками злодей к ней приковывал Адриана, его же Ледибаг связывала своим йо-йо и даже грозилась подвесить над Сеной! Черт возьми, как же все это смущало! Отчасти Маринетт даже рада была тому, что в данный момент ничего не происходит, потому что теперь совершенно не представляла, как же вести себя с другом, напарником и любимым.  
  
      Сам же Агрест был крайне недоволен всей этой ситуацией, поскольку второй раз набраться решимости и снова притянуть Маринетт к себе он не смел. Все-таки йо-йо у нее весьма тяжелое, а по тому, как она себя вела, Адриан не мог понять, есть ли у него шансы. Ледибаг долгое время отшивала Нуара, Маринетт была Адриану другом, а сейчас девушка даже не смотрела ему в глаза. Потому ли, что он был ей неприятен, или же Принцесса просто смущалась той неловкой ситуации, в которой они оказались, Агрест не знал, отчего ожидание казалось ему невыносимым. Парень очень многое хотел сказать, спросить и сделать, но, увы, в данный момент мог только смотреть и пытаться угадать, о чем же думает опустившая голову Леди.  
  
      Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока порог женского туалета не переступила нога еще одной девушки.  
  
      Хлоя и Лила тотчас же набросились на нее с вопросами о том, кто из них лучшая пара для Адриана.  
  
      Вот только они совершенно забыли,  _к кому_  обращались.  
  
      — Девушкой Адриана будет лишь Маринетт, — твердо заявила невозмутимая Алья Сезер.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — Адриан будет моим, мы знаем друг друга с детства, а мой папа — мэр Парижа.  
  
      — Нет, моим. Со мной ему будет куда интереснее, потому что нам хотя бы есть, о чем общаться.  
  
      — Мечтать не вредно. Он будет с моей девочкой.  
  
      — Не будет! — рявкнули в один голос Хлоя и Лила.  
  
      — Будет, — совершенно спокойным тоном ответила Алья. — Потому что я их сведу.  
  
      — Да он никогда не посмотрит на эту Дюпен-Чен, — хмыкнула Хлоя.  
  
      — Вот именно. Она ему совсем не подходит, — поддержала ее мадемуазель Росси. Удивительно, как их сплотил общий враг в лице Сезер! Даже Сабрине нечего было добавить.  
  
      — Она подходит ему больше, чем вы, — однако Алья была непреклонна. — И любит она его больше.  
  
      Маринетт готова была провалиться сквозь землю. Даже не поднимая головы, она могла с уверенностью сказать, каким был сейчас взгляд Агреста. Наверняка этот Котяра смотрел на нее с торжествующей ухмылкой, довольный, что добился, наконец, желаемого. Не так, совершенно не так он должен был узнать, что тоже нравится ей! Как минимум не в женском туалете и желательно не от Альи, а от нее!  
  
      Девушка настолько погрузилась в сожаления о том, что Адриану стало известно о ее чувствах при абсолютно неприемлемых обстоятельствах, что на некоторое время утратила связь с реальностью.  
  
      А зря.  
  
      Потому что спор все еще продолжался, а ее лучшая подруга, увлекшись, перестала следить за своими словами.  
  
      — У меня в комнате висит его портрет, — заявила Хлоя.  
  
      — У Маринетт все стены в его плакатах, — парировала Алья.  
  
      — Нам обоим нравятся герои, — привела аргумент Лила.  
  
      — Герои нравятся всему Парижу, — возразила Сезер, — а Маринетт и Адриан любят песни Джаггеда и видеоигры. А еще Агрест любит круассаны, а родители Маринетт владеют пекарней.  
  
      — Я знаю его с детства, — выпалила Хлоя. — Лучше, чем кто бы то ни было!  
  
      — Маринетт знает наизусть его расписание, рост, вес, остроту зрения, группу крови, оценки за тесты по всем предметам, код от школьного шкафчика и названия всех книг, которые он когда-либо брал в библиотеке.  
  
      Провалиться сквозь землю? Нет, после такого как минимум улететь куда-нибудь за пределы Млечного Пути, а то и вовсе в другую Вселенную.  
  
      А может быть, Адриан решит, что это о другой Маринетт? Мало ли девушек с таким именем в Париже?  
  
      Дюпен-Чен неуверенно подняла голову и исподлобья взглянула на Агреста. Похоже, в версию о тезке он не поверит. И как у этого Котяры щеки еще не треснули от такой-то широкой ухмылки? Адриан смотрел на нее не моргая и, казалось, даже не дышал. Маринетт даже представить боялась, что творилось в его кошачьей голове! Черт возьми, даже без маски сейчас он выглядел перед ней Нуаром, отчего девушке становилось еще больше стыдно. Ведь одно дело, если о ее сталкерстве узнал бы Адриан, но спалиться так перед наглым Котярой!.. И все равно, что эти двое оказались одним человеком.  
  
      — Моя Леди, — не прекращая лыбиться, прошептал он, — ты  **моя**.  
  
      — Ты дважды сказал «моя», глупый Кот, — шикнула Маринетт, пытаясь за недовольством скрыть все смущение.  
  
      — Да я и трижды, и четырежды могу, — промурлыкал Агрест, опустив руки  _своей_  Принцессе на талию и притянув к себе. — Моя. Моя. Моя. — Он провел носом по ее щеке. — Моя.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Хлоя кипела от злости, готовая в любой момент позвонить отцу, Сабрина обмахивала ее тетрадкой, а Лила, закусив губу, пыталась придумать хоть что-то, что пошатнет железобетонную уверенность Альи. Вот только та торжествующе смотрела на троих оппоненток, стремительно терпящих поражение в споре. Ее победа была предрешена еще в тот день, когда она поклялась, что устроит личную жизнь своей девочке, поэтому у Хлои и Лилы не было ни единого шанса быть вместе с Адрианом. И пусть сам Агрест пока еще не подозревал, что его судьба именно Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, Алья все равно твердо знала, что быть ей подружкой невесты на их свадьбе. Тем более, что главных конкурентов Маринетт она практически устранила.  
  
      — И все равно, это Адриану решать! — неожиданно выдала Лила.  
  
      — У него телефон все еще недоступен, — буркнула Хлоя, которая не оставляла попыток дозвониться до Агреста.  
  
      — А ведь его и на уроке не было, — Алья задумчиво почесала подбородок. — Как и Маринетт. Может быть, он сейчас как раз с моей девочкой? — ухмыльнулась она. Девушка понимала, что в данный момент это пока еще невозможно, так как без посторонней помощи Маринетт с Адрианом общаться бы не смогла, не то что уроки с ним прогуливать. Но ведь Хлое и Лиле знать это не обязательно, правда?  
  
      — А это мы сейчас проверим, — процедила Буржуа. — Сабрина!  
  
      

***

  
  
      Кто бы мог подумать, что целоваться с любимым парнем  _настолько_  приятно? Это был не первый их поцелуй, но сейчас Маринетт знала, что целует не просто надоедливого Котяру, а  _самого_  Адриана Агреста, да и он был не под властью злодея, а в своем уме и  _сам_  проявлял инициативу.  
  
      И почему они не открылись друг другу раньше?  
  
      Тая в объятьях  _своего_  Котенка, Маринетт позабыла обо всем, позволив себе полностью отдаться во власть момента. Ее не волновало то, что сейчас они находятся в туалетной кабинке, что от спорящих девушек их отделяет тонкая дверца, что в данный момент у нее звонит телефон…  
  
      — Моя Леди, тебе звонят.  
  
      — Не отвлекайся, глупый Кот! — шепнула Маринетт и продолжила поцелуй под аккомпанемент песни Джаггеда Стоуна и ритмичный стук в дверцу.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — Маринетт? — обеспокоенно звала Алья. — Маринетт, ты там?  
  
      — Как минимум там ее телефон, — фыркнула Хлоя. — Господи, да она подслушивала наш разговор!  
  
      — Маринетт, у тебя все хорошо? — Сезер прислонила ухо к дверце, надеясь услышать хоть что-нибудь кроме рингтона. — Сабрина, да сбрось уже вызов!  
  
      Ренкомпри послушно исполнила приказ Альи, после чего та вновь прислушалась.  
  
      И услышала рваный вздох.  
  
      Неужели ее девочка плакала? Черт возьми, пока Алья спорила с этими пигалицами, ее Маринетт одна захлебывалась слезами! Только что же могло ее так расстроить? Слова Хлои и Лилы о том, что она не ровня Адриану? Нет, вряд ли. Маринетт и сама могла бы за себя постоять. Господи, а вдруг она решилась признаться Агресту, а тот ей отказал?  
  
      Алья закусила губу. Так вот почему этих двоих не было в классе! И как она раньше не забила тревогу?  
  
      — Маринетт, открой, пожалуйста! Я знаю, что ты там!  
  
      — Отойдите все, — неожиданно для всех скомандовала Сабрина. — Здесь на дверцах такие щеколды, которые можно открыть, если сильно толкнуть вперед, — сказала она. — Мне отец рассказывал.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Когда дверца поддалась и открылась, Алья ожидала увидеть Маринетт в слезах. Не удивилась бы, застав ее заснувшей в наушниках на сидении унитаза. Да даже если бы на ее глазах Дюпен-Чен превратилась в Ледибаг, а Агрест в Кота Нуара, это бы не так поразило мадемуазель Сезер, как то, что она увидела.  
  
      Нет, Алья всегда утверждала, что Маринетт и Адриан созданы друг для друга и мечтала их свести, но она и подумать не могла, что они сойдутся сами собой без ее помощи, а уж тем более, что будут целоваться, заперевшись в туалетной кабинке коллежа. И это за спиной лучшей подруги, которая денно и нощно переживала об их отношениях!  
  
      Одними объяснениями Маринетт не отделается. Интервью, подробная инструкция и фирменные пирожные мадам Чен. Черт возьми, наконец-то это свершилось! Ее девочка не только обзавелась парнем, но и Нино теперь должен был Алье пятьдесят евро. Он-то ставил на то, что они начнут встречаться лишь после выпускного.  
  
      — Похоже, победила ты, — севшим голосом произнесла потрясенная Лила.  
  
      — Адрианчик! — взвизгнула Хлоя, к которой пришло осознание того,  _что_  происходило перед ее глазами, а главное, творилось за этой дверцей последние полтора часа. — Да как ты можешь подобным заниматься?! С ней!  
  
      Вот только влюбленная парочка настолько была увлечена друг другом, что совершенно не обращала внимания ни на истерики мадемуазель Буржуа, ни на Сабрину, почему-то завороженно наблюдавшую за их поцелуем, ни на Лилу, развернувшуюся на каблуках и направившуюся к выходу…  
  
      Ни на довольную мадемуазель Сезер, транслировавшую происходящее в «Ледиблог».  
  
      Лишь когда Хлоя, поняв, что своими визгами ничего не добьется, решила оттащить Маринетт от Адриана, тот, высвободив руку из-под футболки любимой, но не отрываясь от ее губ, снова закрыл дверцу прямо перед носом подруги детства.  
  
      — Не видишь, занято? — фыркнула Алья, останавливая трансляцию. — И, похоже, надолго.


End file.
